crossfadethemoonandthestarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hae Sujin
Sujin Hae,' '''often referred to as '''Scarlet',' Scar',' Naruemon/Naru', or Null, is a main biromantic asexual feminine character in the Crossfade ''series and its spinoff, ''The Moon and The Stars. History The Main Series ''Crossfade'' When we first see Sujin, she is using her biromantic-asexual gender identity to audition at BigHit entertainment, yet the audition never happens because Jin, Namjoon, and Suga are late. To pass the time, Sujin tests her high-note range and adds some salty-teenager-on-YouTube comments. Namjoon is the first of the three late members to arrive, and brings food with him. Even though Sujin could care less, Namjoon points out that Jin and Suga are 15 minutes late. He also asks why Sujin is here, and V brings up the fact that Jungkook never responds to his texts---and that Namjoon forgot to actually check---as to why Namjoon might not know. Both boys start giving off ludicrous excuses as to why they don't respond to their texts, and Sujin ignores them. Jin appears a minute later, and brings up KARD, a co-ed K-POP group, when explaining why he's late, even though no-one asked. He also brings up that Suga/Yoongi got arrested. Sujin asks if he got arrested for pissing off a System official, and Jin confirms this before asking her what her name was. She brings it up before Kyungsoo calls her. After the phone call, Chanyeol, one of Sujin's good friends, drives over to the building, and brings Estrella, Sujin's psychotic cousin, with him. Sujin brings up the System for the second time, and this encites a discussion about the Sector 7 Incident, which Sujin notices that Chanyeol blames Kim Junmyeon/Suho for. Shortly there-after, Chanyeol mentioned that Kyungsoo has a motorcycle and that Estrella will most likely set it on fire if they don't leave now, and Sujin gets mad at him for bringing her along. Quotes Trivia * She is afraid of crabs...and heights..and running out of chocolate...and Jeon Jungkook.''Crossfade'', chapter 15 * She uses the following VOCALOIDs in her music: Avanna, Hatsune Miku, Megurine Luka, Yan He, V4flower and Merli. ** She sometimes uses Meiko and Kokone as part of backing vocals alongside her own voice and Luo Tianyi. ** Before she officially joined the VOCALOID producer spectrum, she was working on her own UTAU, which was later turned into a product. *** This VOCALOID shares the same concept art as Hyouko Riuta, as no official art has been drawn yet. * Although she has been to the U.S. many times, it is still disconcerting for her to be there, far away from Busan. ** She says it's because she dislikes traveling abroad. * Null ''is her VOCALOID producer name. ** She chose the name because of the Pokémon Type: Null. It is also her middle-school nickname. * She does not like ''jjinppang mandu ''(steamed dumplings). * She doesn't use a specific gender pronoun when she talks about herself, but ''she/her ''and ''ze/zir ''are her two favorites, and the ones she prefers herself. ** She prefers it if people use these two interchangeably. * Because of her schizophrenia, she was often caught randomly falling asleep to make up for her lack of it at night. [[Crossfade (book)|''Crossfade]], chapter 1 * Ze (she) is believed to have insomnia...and depression. * She learned English in Australia. * The only American/Western pop artist she listens to is Halsey, although she does think Khalid is a good artist. ** RELATABILITY!!! ** She's also older than her role model. Tell me why that makes perfect sense. **She thinks Khalid's a good artist because of the song Eastside. Enough said. * Her favorite TV show is called W. ** She doesn't like the show Coffee Prince, ''however, even though it's always one that one of her friends usually recommends. * She has a computer in her brain, much like Linh Cinder of the ''Lunar Chronicles ''book series.[[Numb|''Numb]], chapter 15 ** She rarely uses it. * According to Estrella, she once asked for hotteok (basically a pancake-donut) instead of a birthday present (Sujin's 25th). * If she wasn't a singer, she would either own a food stall in Seoul or make video games for a living. * Her stepmother sells gyeranppang (egg bread) for a living, and still believes that is what Sujin should be doing. ** Sujin actually stole her stepmother's secret recipe for it, and Ivy-Rose doesn't know! * She is a singer in a duet band with her younger sister as of Double Lariat. ** The band is called FZI, and has released three mini EPs and one album so far. *** Some of the books in the series are modeled after the songs on these albums. * Before becoming a singer, she had a semi-successful twigim ''(tempura, but more substantial) stand in Busan, where she currently lives. * Everyone she meets believes she's a female. Only a few people know she's not. * In the original version of the character, Sujin was never intended to be in her name, and was actually her stage name. * While not listed in the ''language ''box under skills and powers in the infobox, she can speak German, but not very well. ** Same applies with both European and Brazilian Portuguese as well as Vietnamese and French. (she hasn't spoken in French in a good while, so...) * Her favorite number is 12. ** She hates the number 15, because of her mom's death being on the 15th of March. * When angered, she will break things...and get hurt. * She has been in a house fire before.Scarlet Woods Circus, chapter 10 * Her favorite NCT song is ''Cherry Bomb... ** ...because cherries. * Like WinWin, she dislikes skinship. ** Holding hands is...okay for her though. * She also doesn't like being around Ten. * Basement Sujin, as she calls it, is the secretive personality of hers that works in the basement of her house on certain projects. No-one is supposed to see her. ** This is because Sujin works on very dangerous projects down in the basement. ** WinWin has actually seen her down there, but always refuses it when asked. ***Luckily for her, he also doesn't bring it up much. *In the original version of the character, her name was intended to be completely Thai because she legally changed it when she was old enough to do so. **This was scrapped for...reasons. (The main one being that her Dad, the Korean parent, named her.) *Also in the original version of the character, she was supposed to be allergic to crabs, as opposed to being afraid of them. **Same applies with her being allergic to peanuts. This was completely cut from her character and given to her younger sister instead. *She is allergic to raspberries, and can only have a little bit of them before she breaks out. *In the original character, she wasn't intended to have a sister. **This was added to replace the character that would have eventually become her god-sister. *She does not like mackerel. *In the original version of the character, she was never intended to be part Thai. **Also, on the same note, she was also never intended to be biromantic. ***She was intended to be demiromantic instead. *In the Rebellion hideout, she shares a room with Kyungsoo. **She has the bottom bunk because she's prone to easily fall out of the top. References Category:Celebrities Category:Females